Tongue Tied
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: The Black Pearl is having a talent show and the Liza Loves perform.


_No idea why but I would love to see this. I suggest you to see the clip of tongue tied first. Red Dwarf._

_Keys (singing)  
__Will  
__**Jack & Norrington.**_

'Pretty please' Will begged for the millionth time with his best puppy dog eyes. For the past hour he's been trying to convince Norrington to help him do something special for the talent show that the Black Pearl was holding.

'Mr. Turner, why on earth would you think I would ever degrade myself in such a manner?' Norrington asked in great annoyance.

'Because, I would really, really appreciate it. So will Elizabeth.' Norrington looked at Will.

'Well… ok then. If Miss Elizabeth wants it' he said and Will jumped up in joy.

'Good, we have to get started right away' Will said and dragged Norrington to a cabin. Inside was Jack sitting on a chair.

'Sparrow? What are you doing here?' Norrington asked, shocked at seeing Jack there. Jack jumped up and walked over to Will.

'My dear friend here was in need and I have decided to help him' he said but Will smirked.

'Actually, he's just here for the costume' Will said with a smirk. Jack looked offended at first but then nodded. Norrington was confused.

'Costume? What costume?'

The day had come. Everyone was excited and sitting down, waiting for the show to finish. People went on and did their routine, getting a few claps from several watchers. They weren't that good so it was sympathy claps the people. It was time for the last routine of the day. Like all the others, Barbossa walked onto the stage to introduce the group.

'What a wonderful day we've had. Such close competition. All very good acts and now for the last act. The Liza Lovers presenting Tongue Tied.' Everyone clapped as Will, Jack and Norrington walked onto the stage. They were wearing red glittery jackets and matching pants. The Audience laughed and Norrington sighed. He still didn't know why he chose to participate. The trio stood in there in a triangle for a moment before the music started and they began to sing.

_When I saw you for the first time (__**first time**__)_

_My knees began to quiver (__**quiver**__)_

_And I got a funny feeling (__**feeling**__)_

_In my kidneys and my liver (__**digestive system baby**__)_

_My hands they started shakin' __**(shakin')**_

_My heart it started thumpin' __**(boom, boom, boom!)**_

_My breakfast left my body (__**Heuey, heuey, heuey**__)_

_It really tells me something._

_Girl, you make me tongue tied __**(tongue tied)**_

_Tongue Tied. Whenever you are near me (__**near me)**_

_Tied tongue __**(tied tongue**__)_

_Tied tongue __**(tied tongue)**_

_Whenever you're in town._

_You make me feel like a clown, girl._

_Yes, you make me tongue, tongue (__**tied, tied)**_

_Tongue Tied. Why can't I tell you clearly? __**(clearly)**_

_Tied, tied tongue, tongue __**(tongue tied, tongue tied)**_

_Whenever you're around._

_I saw you 'cross the dance floor. (__**dancing)**_

_I thought of birds and bees __**(reproductive system baby)**_

_But when I tried to speak to you __**(talk, talk)**_

_My tongue unravelled to my knees __**(flippity, flippity flop)**_

_I tried to say, "I love you" __**(love you)**_

_But it came out kind of wrong girl (__**wrong girl)**_

_It sounded like, "Noo-noo-na-nee-noo" __**(tongue tied)**_

_Na-ner-ner-ner-nee-nung-nirl._

_Because you make me tongue tied __**(tongue tied)**_

_Tongue Tied. Whenever you are near me_

_Nurmy, murmy __**(nurmy, murmy)**_

_Murmy, nurmy __**(murmy, nurmy)**_

_Whenever you're in town __**(in town)**_

_My trousers, they go brown, girl._

_Yes, you make me nungy-nangy __**(nangy-nungy)**_

_Tongue tied. Why can't I tell you cleary? __**(cleary**__)_

_Be-dobby-durgle-dobby-durgle __**(tongue tied, tongue tied)**_

_Whenever you're around._

_Oh, I'm begging on my knees_

_Sweet, sweet darling listen please_

_Understand me when I say:_

_Be-durble-diggle-doggle-diggle-doddle-diddle-day_

_I'm trying to say I'm tongue tied __**(tongue tied)**_

_Tongue tied. Whenever you are near me __**(baby)**_

_Nurmy, murmy __**(nurmy, murmy)**_

_Murmy, nurmy __**(murmy, nurmy)**_

_Whenever you're in town __**(in town)**_

_I feel so much like cryin', girl. _

_Yes, you make me nungy-nangy (__**nangy-nungy**__)_

_Ningy-nungy. Why can't I tell you clearly? (__**clearly)**_

_Be-dobby-durgle __**(dobby-durgle)**_

_Durgle-dobby (__**durgle-dobby)**_

_Whenever you're around __**(around)**_

_Whever you're around, girl._

The trio stopped singing and tried to regain their breath. They all stared at one another before facing the audience. Some were still laughing. Elizabeth was trying so hard to keep a straight face but lost it when they looked at her. Barbossa walked onto the stage, still laughing.

'Looks like we have our winners' he called out and everyone cheered. Even Norrington couldn't help but smile.


End file.
